FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus for recording a radiation image on each of several stimulable phosphor layers or on each of several stimulable phosphor sheets, exposing each stimulable phosphor layer or each stimulable phosphor sheet to stimulating rays which cause the stimulable phosphor layer or the stimulable phosphor sheet to emit light in proportion to the stored radiation energy, and detecting the emitted light to read out the radiation image as an electric image signal. This invention particularly relates to a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus wherein an image signal for forming an image of only a specific structure, i.e. only a certain part of the whole stored radiation image, is obtained.